


and we finally made it

by mabonwitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Past Brainwashing, Steve is the most awesome boyfriend ever, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is going to take care of Bucky. He just...is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we finally made it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like setting off fire crackers at midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006523) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



When SHIELD finally let Steve in to see Bucky, they both cried. Bucky looked haunted, carved to the bone, too much flesh gone from the weight of grief. Steve opened his arms and Bucky came right to him, throwing arms around Steve in an embrace.

Steve held Bucky tight, rocking a little. He ran hands up and down Bucky's back. Bucky shook. Steve made soothing noises into Bucky's hair, ignoring the tears wetting his eyes and the patch growing on his shoulder where Bucky's face was buried.

"Sshhh, shhh, I've got you. I've got you, Bucky." He squeezed a little. "And when you get out of here, I have such good news for you. Seriously, just. The best. I promise, Bucky, we're gonna be okay now."

And Bucky nodded into his shoulder, because Bucky always believed Steve. It was Bucky's super power. Or maybe Steve's.

**

Steve made a point of watching the news, so he saw the whole Chelsea Manning thing unfold. Tony was with him one night while he stared, absorbed in the drama of a man-woman who the anchors were calling _trans_. He didn't know what exactly showed on his face, but Tony actually put down his gadget and came to touch Steve on the arm.

"You okay, Cap?"

"I- yes." He closed his mouth. "Transsexual?"

Tony eyed him. "Some people are born in the wrong body." Steve couldn't hep the side of his mouth twisting up, though probably not for the reasons Tony thought. Tony tapped his arc reactor sharply through his tee. "Gender-wise, I mean."

Steve nodded. He knew.

**

That night, he looked up everything he could find on transsexual people. And then on transgender people and cross-dressers and genderqueer people, just to be sure. 

He looked up surgeries. 

Then he went to find Tony because midnight was not late by Tony-standards.

Tony muted his music when Steve came in, which Steve appreciated. "Hey Cap, what's up?"

Steve took a breath. This wasn't the 40's. He cleared his throat. "Colonel Fury said I earned back pay for all the time I was-" He made a gesture with his hands. "But I don't know where it is. Or how to get it."

Tony blinked. "Huh. That's weird. Hey, JARVIS, could you find Steve's money for me?"

A moment later, JARVIS replied, "It appears to be under SHIELD's auspices, sir. Captain Rogers would need to file several forms and have them counter-signed by Director Fury."

Steve blinked. Well. That might make things more complicated. "Thanks, JARVIS."

"You need something, Cap? You know I've got-" Tony flapped his hand.

Steve smiled. "I know. Thanks, Tony."

**

It turned out Fury was susceptible to Steve's charm if he turned it up full blast. Even the suspicion that Steve planned some sort of crazy jailbreak with an incoherent Winter Soldier didn't stop him from signing the papers Steve needed.

**

His bank balance was more than he'd ever seen in his life. It was also nearly $100,000 short of what he'd need.

Time to see Tony again.

**

Tony looked a bit worried this time. "Okay, seriously, I could just _give_ you $100k. It wouldn't even make a dent."

"Some things, I'd like to have my own money for."

"But it would be your money! I would sign it over to you, free and clear."

Steve shook his head. "You know I appreciate it Tony, but I want to make this on my own."

Tony threw up his hands. "And you seriously won't tell me for what?" Steve shook his head. Tony blew out a long breath. "Okay. You're an artist, right? Auction off some of your pieces. Or offer to do commissions for some rich asshole."

Steve mulled that over. "I'm not that good."

"People will pay out the nose to have an original Captain America piece. And you're gonna have to trade on your fame for that kind of dosh."

They settled on an auction, made it part of a charity event to soothe Steve's qualms. 

"What kind of charity are you looking for? Orphans, war vets?"

"Gay rights."

Tony's eyebrows nearly flew right off his head. Steve looked him straight in the eye. "That's gonna make headlines," Tony said quietly.

Steve smiled, hoped it was as grim and battle-ready as he felt. "I don't give a fuck."

Tony leaned back. "Oooookay then. I think HRC is having some sort of gala next month. Let's hook you up."

**

When JARVIS announced their incoming call, Tony held up a hand in a _wait_ gesture. "You sure about this?" Tony had insisted on making it a conference call, citing more experience with charities in general and with the sort of media shitstorm this was likely to generate.

"I'm ready," Steve said.

"Put him through, JARVIS."

"Hey Chad, how's it hanging?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the deliberately casual tone. He gave HRC's president credit for not being put off by it.

"Mr. Stark, good afternoon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Right, yeah, pleasure's all mine and all that."

"How can we be of service?" The man sounded professional and courteous on the other end of the line. Steve was impressed.

"Actually, I'm just here to make introductions. Make sure everything's on the up and up." Tony tilted his head to Steve. That was his cue.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Griffin."

"Captain America?!" 

Hm. That came out a little high-pitched. Steve forced a chuckle. "Well, I don't have the shield just now, so Steve's fine."

Thankfully, the man pulled himself together. "Right, of course. How can HRC help you...Steve?"

"Well, I'd like to get involved with the New York gala next month but I have some conditions." 

"We'd be happy to have you involved, Steve. I'll need to take anything special to the board, but I'm sure we can work something out. I hope you don't mind me saying, this is a bit of a surprise?"

"I'm afraid that's going to be one of my conditions," Steve said, firm. "I'll be crafting a statement about bullying and the importance of gay rights to give to media. However, I insist that any personal reasons I may have stay my own. I won't be answering questions."

"I can't stop the media from asking," Griffin said. "What you say to them would be up to you, anyway."

Steve nodded. "In addition to the press statement, I'm willing to have my photo taken before and after the event itself. I'll forward you a copy of my statement and you're welcome to use any part of it in fund-raising efforts, either now or in the future. I'll put several of my paintings into your silent auction and take pictures with whomever buys them."

"This is all extremely generous, Steve."

"I'm afraid my last condition is going to be the sticking point. Any money made from my paintings comes directly to me."

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry. You understand the auction items are to raise money for federal recognition of gay marriage?"

"Yes."

"I- I'm just not certain we could do that."

"I understand." Steve didn't say anything else. Threatening to go elsewhere wouldn't get him where he wanted.

"Mr. Rogers, I hope you understand that I deeply respect the work you do. And I would really like to be able to accept your offer. It would be a boon to us. But I can't set the example here of HRC using money for personal gain."

Steve sat back, pleased. It seemed Mr. Griffin was an ethical man. "I respect that," he said. "I have a friend. This friend has a medical condition that insurance isn't going to cover." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony's eyes soften and widen. It matched the change in Mr. Griffin's voice perfectly.

"Oh, I see. My sincere sympathies. That is...somewhat different. What if we billed the auction as supporting same-sex marriage and health issues? We'll find a better way to phrase it, of course."

Tony leaned sideways and put his chin in his hand. "If you start a medical fund for uninsured costs LGBT folks run into, I'll chip in 10k for seed money."

"I think this is an agreement the board will be happy with."

**

The gala was horrible, a nightmare of hundreds of rich people trying to not-very-subtly figure out if Captain America was gay or not. Also, Tony was right: Chad Griffin definitely had a bit of a crush on him. Steve put up with it mostly because he felt guilty for accidentally implying that he had a lover dying of AIDS. Tony showed up halfway through to drop a truly astronomical bid on one of Steve's paintings. (Steve was grateful, but he was still giving Tony the money back. It turned out he made almost double what he needed, even without Tony.)

**

Steve broke the news to Bucky in a series of carefully disguised lessons about the civil rights. Bucky's lip ended up bitten bloody, and Steve had to dab at the blood with the hem of his shirt. They both ended up laughing over it.

Three meetings later, Steve asked, "Can I tell my team?"

Bucky hesitated. "Maybe when I'm outta here?"

And that was that.

**

Bucky finally got released form SHIELD's tender care in early December. Steve made the team let him fetch Bucky alone. Well, just him and Happy, anyway. The second Bucky was in the car and the partition was up, Steve slid close and pulled Bucky in.

"Bucky."

Bucky laughed and kissed him hard, all the pent up longing in it that Steve could ever wish for. Steve pulled Bucky straight into his lap. Bucky pulled back at that.

"Steve," Bucky said urgently, "it's really true? There's- there's people like that now? There's hormones and surgery and all that?"

Steve grinned. "It's true, Bucky, I promise. I found people for everything, I have the money. Just tell me when."

Bucky's eyes closed. "Holy fuck."

Steve laughed, a little watery. "I know."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

**

Bucky had to climb back off Steve when they got to the Tower. Steve stuck close and grabbed Bucky's hand when they got in the elevator. "This opens on the Avenger's common floor. Okay?"

Bucky turned to him. "Yes. I'm okay."

Steve smiled. The door opened and they stepped out to find the team waiting for them. Steve took control before Tony could say anything. "Bucky, this is Tony, Bruce, Clint, and, uh, you know Natasha." Bucky made a weird face at him. A lot of what Bucky had done as the Winter Soldier was awful. Some of it was just embarrassing. 

"So, Steve, are you gay?"

Didn't manage to head Tony off entirely. "No." Steve paused, turned to check with Bucky one more time. Bucky nodded and squeezed his hand. "Everyone, this is Bucky. She's my sweetheart."

For a second, you could hear a pin drop. Then Clint leaned over to Natasha and said, "Hey, does this mean you've had lesbian sex?"

Natasha made an outraged noise and flipped Clint to the floor. The team broke up into laughter, everyone smiling and looking at Bucky with welcome on their faces, even Natasha pausing in enacting retribution to offer a half-nod of forgiveness. Bucky's smile could have lit the sky.

Steve pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Welcome home, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, writing without gender pronouns is hard!


End file.
